<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chocolate Frogs And Firewhiskeys by kimin_tsukiyotake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494498">Chocolate Frogs And Firewhiskeys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake'>kimin_tsukiyotake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DoRose: Wizarding World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Golden Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hogwarts Astronomy Tower</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26494498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimin_tsukiyotake/pseuds/kimin_tsukiyotake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been debating whether or not I should publish this fic but what do I have to lose? Here you go! I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rose Nylund &amp; Dorothy Zbornak, Rose Nylund/Dorothy Zbornak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>DoRose: Wizarding World [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211495</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chocolate Frogs And Firewhiskeys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been debating whether or not I should publish this fic but what do I have to lose? Here you go! I hope you enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 18-year-old girls had snuck out of the halls hand in hand, trying to slip by Filch or the teachers patrolling the halls. Rose Lindstrom, a seventh-year Hufflepuff, pulled along her best friend, Dorothy Petrillo, who happened to be a seventh-year Ravenclaw, into the astronomy tower where the two often spend their time alone. It was a cool autumn night and it was a special night for the two of them. For seven years, the girls would spend time in the tower where they had first met.</p><p><em>Rose was searching for the kitchens, hoping to fix herself a cup of hot chocolate. She was afraid, this was her first night alone, it certainly did not help that the hufflepuff common room was in the dungeons where the whole atmosphere of the halls was quite eerie and abandoned despite the numerous torches lit across the walls. The kitchens were supposed to be near their common room, in fact, they were given a tour of the castle just a few hours ago but Rose had already forgotten where everywhere was. Somehow she made her way up to a tower, an open space with a sphere in the middle, she leaned against the railings and sighed as she gazed upon the stars. The subtle twinkling lights had made her feel warm and welcomed. A gust of wind flew by her and she was made aware of another's presence. A few feet behind her sat a figure, gazing at the stars as well, trying to keep themselves warm. Rose would have been scared to be found, it was after hours and any student caught loitering would have been punished with detention with Filch but somehow she felt at ease with whoever this was. She made her way next to the figure and sat next to her, the figure turned and captured Rose's deep blue eyes with their warm brown ones. They wore a blue robe and had tear-stained cheeks. Rose gave her a sad smile and pulled out a treat from her robes, a chocolate frog she had been taking nibbles of when she boarded the train and offered a piece to the ravenclaw. The girl chuckled and took the chocolate with gratitude.</em> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm Rose Lindstrom, first year Hufflepuff" Rose introduced herself with a warm smile, putting the ravenclaw at ease. So far, the people she had been with had shrugged her off, and was feeling quite anxious for her first day of classes tomorrow. The young witch has been waiting for her letter for years, whilst she wait, Dorothy decided to read ahead. She wanted to get sorted into Ravenclaw like her favorite aunt, Aunt Angela. As she grew up, she has been hearing the wonderful stories the adults told her which made her even more determined to impress Hogwarts with her outstanding knowledge.</em>
</p><p>When Dorothy finally got her letter on her eleventh birthday, she was ecstatic. Salvador took young Dorothy to Diagon Alley the very next day and when the time came when the term has begun, Salvador and Sophia stood waving at their daughter after promising her that she would be able to handle such a smart and strong girl like herself. Boy, was her parents wrong. Dorothy expected to make friends quickly but she was left in a compartment by herself, bringing tears to the young witch's eyes. That night she slid out of their common room and went to the Astronomy tower that her aunt Angela had bragged about. A wave of homesickness washed over her, making the tears pour out until someone sat beside her, giving her a sense of comfort just by that simple gesture. The girl took a deep breath and held out her hand, "Dorothy Petrillo, first-year Ravenclaw"</p><p>Rose laid out a blanket, placing the picnic basket between them. With a wave of their wands, a warm cauldron cake and two bottles of butterbeer was laid out in front of them</p><p>
  <em>"This cauldron cake is delicious, Rose! You have to teach me how to cook sometimes" Dorothy stuffed her mouth with the sweet yet kind of fishy cake</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm glad you like it! It's my mother's recipe, it has a secret ingredient y'know," The girl nodded with a proud look on her face "herring"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The ravenclaw student's eyes bugged out and choked on the cake. With a worried expression, Rose rubbed Dorothy's back as she gave the girl a butterbeer to wash it down with</em>
</p><p>Despite the incident with the herring cake, they spent the night laughing and telling stories about the happenings in their houses. </p><p>"Then Gryffindor's quidditch seeker asked me out to go to Hogsmeade after he had soaked my notes with a smug look on his face. Could you believe that guy?!" Dorothy rolled her eyes and finished Rose's herring cake which she has grown to love.  "You've been quite down recently, what's the matter, Rosie?" She had reached out to envelope her friend's hand with her own "You know you can tell me anything right?"</p><p>The hufflepuff student sighed and decided to just go for it! She will not let this evening end without her confessing her feelings! Dorothy's eyes widened as her best friend pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey and took a quick swig. She didn't know where Rose has gotten that or where she had hidden it but she found the act quite appealing. A sweet and innocent hufflepuff girl hiding such a thing? The other shook her head vigorously as the alcohol burned as it made its way to her stomach, warming her up with a buzz. Her eyes snapping open, a flicker of determination, courage, and affection..? </p><p>The brunette leaned closer to Dorothy, a coy smile spread across Rose's lips as she held her best friend's hand, "Dory... I have something to tell you"</p><p>Dorothy's heart raced and everything just seemed to stop as they locked eyes. Rose has leaned even closer causing Dorothy to close her eyes, waiting for whatever Rose was going to do</p><p>"Do you want to share the last chocolate frog?" </p><p>"w-what?" Dorothy's eyes fluttered open and there Rose held a frog split in half. Her face flushing to a shade of crimson red. In an attempt to hide her blushing face, she snatched the frog and shoved it in her mouth as she fixed her eyes on the stars. Rose was in a fit of giggles before placing her cold hand on Dorothy's warm cheek, pulling her friend's face back to look at her.</p><p>"Dorothy, the reason for the firewhiskey was because I needed a little push so I can achieve what I have to tonight" Her voice came out as a whisper and it intrigued the taller girl. "The truth is... I'm in love with you Dorothy Petrillo. Now, I know that what I'm feeling isn't right but believe me that I've done everything I could to get rid of these feelings for you but... I just can't. Bloody hell, I'm in love with someone who doesn't love me back" Rose's eyes prickled with tears as Dorothy just stared at her with shock. She attempted to stand up and run away but Dorothy had an iron grip on her wrist, preventing her to do so. A wide smile soon emits from the ravenclaw's lips, her eyes glistening with tears </p><p>"Rosie, for so long I thought I was the only one having these feelings. How could I have been so blind? I could see it in your eyes every time but I chose to ignore it. Haha! Yes!" The taller girl cheered, beaming up at the skies, thanking Merlin for hearing her wishes every single night. Rose's mouth hung open, was her ears deceiving her? Could Dorothy actually be in love with her too?  </p><p>"W-what are you saying, Dorothy?" Rose placed her clenched fist on her chest as it ached for the other's answer.</p><p>"I'm saying that I am in love with you, Rose Lindstrom. I've been in love with you ever since you offered me that chocolate frog in this exact spot over 7 years ago. I've been harboring such strong feelings for you for so long that I'm surprised that I was able to keep up all this time" Dorothy held the little hufflepuff's damp cheek</p><p> </p><p>Rose choked out a sob and tackled the tall girl down, burying her face in her cool and fragrant neck "I can't believe it, Merlin, tell me I'm not dreaming" her face flushed red as her tears kept cascading down her crimson cheeks. "Even if this was a dream, I'd never want to wake from this. I don't want to be in love with anyone else but you"</p><p> </p><p>Dorothy placed a gentle kiss on Rose's lips, "I don't want to be with anyone else but you, Rosie"</p><p> </p><p>Rosie... </p><p> </p><p>Rose!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Rosie?" Dorothy shook the blonde that quietly wept as she laid on her chest. She and Rose had sat down to read a few hours ago and halfway through the book, Rose had fallen asleep.</p><p> </p><p>In the beginning, Rose was giggling as she mumbled words and muttered Dorothy's name here and there but soon after that she started breathing heavily and crying. Dorothy couldn't stand seeing her partner like that, it drove her mad with worry!</p><p> </p><p>Rose stirred and mumbled "love you, Dory" before snuggling into the teacher's chest and making herself comfortable with a sweet, content smile on her face. Dorothy took a deep sigh and kissed her head, "I love you too, Rosie"</p><p> </p><p>Dorothy sat her book down and got comfortable before reaching for her wand and muttered </p><p> </p><p>"nox" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've always thought that Rose would be sorted into Hufflepuff, Blanche into Slytherin, Dorothy into Ravenclaw, and Sophia into Gryffindor.</p><p>What house are you in? I'm in Slytherin! (more likely a slytherpuff :3)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>